Diamond in the Sky
by Faberry s2
Summary: It's something deep, something Quinn can't deal with, something Rachel can't control, and neither of them can explain. - Missing Pieces - A little AUish - Quinn&Rachel love - femme slash alert
1. Prologue

**Diamond in the Sky**

**A/N:**Ok, so I'm starting this long fic and have no idea when I'll be finished. I do however have a few plot ideas, don't worry. I don't know what happened, I just suddenly wanted to write a fic about Quinn and Rachel. This is no friendship fic, there's femme slash coming in the next chapter or so. Don't like it, don't read it, as simple as that.

I hope you like it, reviews are more than appreciated.

**Warning:** I'm not a native English speaker, and I don't have a beta reader, so bare with me please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, I wish I did. I'm writing this just for fun, and the only thing I ask in return are reviews. *-*

* * *

**Prologue**

Christian Berry heard the familiar sound that never failed to bring a smile to his face. It was late at night and as usual the cold wind was blowing outside. He lowered the book he was reading to watch the little eight year old blond girl. Her name was Quinn, she lived a few blocks down and she was Rachel's best friend.

For a long time, Christian had wanted to have children. But as a proud homosexual he often wondered if he would deprive his children of a normal life. He had found the love of his life at college, his name was Raymond. Their life used to be perfect, until something started to be missed.

Trying to fulfill that void in their lives, Raymond convinced Christian that they should try and raise a child together. And that was when she came into their lives. The girl with the brightest smile Christian had ever seen. Whose name was a combination of Ray and Shel. – Shel after Shelby, the biological mother Rachel had never met. – And whose last name she inherited from Christian. And of course, also because of Rachel from Friends.

Still, there was a shadow of a doubt. Something that made Christian ask himself whether Rachel needed a female role model in order to have a normal life. However, watching his daughter's interaction with little Quinn Fabray somehow helped to lessen that fear. That fear of not being able to always give Rachel the best. At least he knew she had a normal childhood, that she had a normal best friend.

The Fabrays didn't share Christian's enthusiasm though. They were rich people, preoccupied with social standards, they didn't want their daughter to be friends with a child of – as so they put it – a dysfunctional family. Unfortunately, prejudice was something he was kind of used to. And even if the pride he felt inside spoke loud. He could never demand Rachel not to play with the innocent girl who saw no sin whatsoever in her best friend's two dads.

That was why he would always be happy when he watched Quinn climb up the walls to Rachel's bedroom. The right thing to do would be to call her parents and warn them that she had run away from home, again, as she did so many times when something bothered her. But Christian was an accomplice in their little secret. He knew Quinn would be gone in the morning, just as sneaky as she had come, and the Fabrays would have no knowledge of their daughter's secret sleepovers.

Rachel was playing with her doll house, her room was pink, the dream of every little girl. There were dolls, teddy bears, and little ponies everywhere, the perfect bedroom for a little princess. She was wearing her nightdress, entertained in the imaginary world she had created using her toys, when she heard the shy tap on her window.

Rachel smiled, true happiness glistening in her eyes. Even though she knew Quinn would only visit her when she had trouble with her parents, a visit from Quinn was still a God sent gift. Quinn smiled back at her friend, feeling like she had just come home. She would always be confused as to why she only felt comfortable when she was with Rachel, and never felt like that with her family. But Quinn was too much of a child to be bothered by identity crises like that.

For now she would only feel glad to have come home and enjoy the peace she felt to be close to her best friend.


	2. Turpentine

**A/N:** Thanks to **Alice** and **fja** for reviewing, I really hope you continue to like the story. And also thanks to everyone who is following this story. Reviews would help me know what's working and what isn't. Will also help updates come sooner. ; )

Oh, and again… English is not my first language. =)

This chapter's song is Brandi Carlile's Turpentine.

* * *

**Turpentine**

_These days we go to waste like wine_

_That's turned to turpentine_

How long had it been since Rachel had last heard that sound? She didn't know for sure, it had been years, maybe five or six, she didn't know for sure. Rachel was sitting at her desk, doing some homework, and the tap on the window startled her. It was unusual yet familiar. It was like a ghost of a memory, and she even wondered if it wasn't her mind playing tricks at her.

But it wasn't, her mouth fell open when she turned on her chair to find Quinn Fabray standing outside of her window. Quinn waved her hand shyly as if saying hello, as if asking permission to come in. Then Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel's shocked expression. Must she always be so dramatic?

In silence Rachel went to open her window, and they stood in silence for a while. It was weird to stand in front of the girl who hours earlier Rachel had confessed to trying throwing up just to be beautiful and thin like her.

_I watch you grow away from me in photographs_

_And memories like spies_

_And salt betrays my eyes again_

Rachel was beyond confused. They hadn't been friends since they were eleven and Quinn decided that she was much cooler and popular, so they shouldn't be friends. At the time Rachel had felt broken and betrayed, but she had learned to cope with those feelings and in the process begun to hate Quinn for being such a cold bitch, and later to envy her popularity and beauty.

Quinn on the other hand wasn't confused at all, she knew why she had come to Rachel, but she was dealing with so many feelings at the moment that she just didn't know where to begin. Yes, it had been cruel the way she had just dumped Rachel for new friends, and they weren't even cooler. But she felt kind of pressured to become someone popular, someone that Rachel just hadn't been born to be.

But Quinn's world had literally turned upside down, she knew she was at the edge of a cliff, that she was about to fall from grace. And she needed a friend. She could have gone to anyone, but she didn't want to be with anyone. She wanted Rachel. She wanted that true friendship they shared when they were kids. She wanted that crazy little girl who would hold Quinn when she couldn't stop crying. She wanted that only person she had ever loved truly.

_I started losing sleep and gaining weight_

_And wishing I was ten again_

_So I could be your friend again_

The silence was starting to get to Rachel. She liked to talk. She would talk if she was excited because she needed to share excitement. She would talk when she was calm because talking was soothing. And she would talk when she was nervous because again it was soothing. She would be talking right about now, but there was something really wrong going on.

Rachel couldn't explain what she was feeling, at the same time that she was excited that Quinn was there for whatever reason she had come, Rachel was also worried. She was worried because she could see the tracks of dried tears at the blond girl's face. She was also worried as to what she was doing there, was that a game? Like those bring a geek parties. Was that a practical joke? Was she about to be humiliated?

_I heard you found some pretty words to say_

_You found your little game to play_

_and there's no one allowed in_

"I hope it's ok I climbed the walls?" Quinn finally broke the silence, but Rachel still seemed to be unusually out of words. "It just felt so wrong to use the doorbell."

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Rachel's question was blunt. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to say, so the prospect of small talk sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm pregnant…"

The confession came out almost as a whisper. And it triggered something inside of her, not much long after she said those words, the tears started to pour down her face. Quinn felt embraced, she had no right to come at Rachel's, drop this bomb on her and expect anything remotely close to friendship from Rachel.

But Rachel's heart was too warm not to do something. And even though she still had doubts that maybe that was a cruel joke. That maybe Quinn would suddenly start laughing and say, "got you!" Rachel just couldn't ignore her instincts. Deep down inside Quinn was still that eight year old little girl from a troubled family, a girl who would come to Rachel when she needed a friendly shoulder to cry on after hearing their parents fight.

And it only took a tear filled glance from Quinn to get through Rachel's defense and make her hug Quinn. The blond felt the familiar warmth of comfort, which made her cry even more.

"It's ok." Rachel said, hugging her even tighter. "It's ok, you can cry, I'm here for you."

"Why?" Quinn's question sounded more like a moan. Like a child who had just hurt her knee. "Why are you here for me after all the horrible things I've done to you?" Rachel was about to answer when Quinn continued. "Why are you being so nice? You should throw me out, tell me to get a life." Quinn was shaking as she spoke, Rachel didn't know if it was from crying, or if it was from pouring her heart out.

"How could I?" She answered sweetly, stroking Quinn's hair to try and calm her down. "What you've been doesn't matter. You're vulnerable, you're shaking and you need a friend right now." As if by a reflex, Quinn held Rachel tighter. Maybe she was afraid Rachel would let go for some reason. "And I'm here for you."

And they fell into silence again. After the tears stopped coming, they sat together at Rachel's bed. Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder trying to calm her nerves as Rachel stroked her delicate arm trying to adjust to the news. It was shocking, but she felt sort of happy that Quinn had come to her, even though Rachel didn't understand quite why. But it wasn't the time to ask those kind of questions when there were so many others that needed an answer soon.

"Is it Finn's?" Rachel asked out of curiosity.

"It's what everyone would expect, only it's not." She answered as Rachel felt the tension bubbling up beside her. Sensing that Quinn was about to have another meltdown Rachel hugged her again and started rocking her gently as she would do to a child. "It wasn't Finn, we haven't even had sex yet, oh my god, I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

Rachel reached out to wipe the tears from Quinn's face. "Boy, you really are in a mess, huh?" Quinn simply nodded. "How did it happen?"

"I've done a lot of stupid things, Rachel, and sleeping with Puck wasn't the first."

"Noah's the father?" Rachel tried to sound shocked, but something about it was just too cliché.

"I don't understand why I let it happen, I just… I… I felt pressured. I didn't want Puck to call me a tease. And maybe I was a little excited because he was so different than Finn. Maybe I was a little drunk… I… I don't know there's nothing I can say to make this sound any better."

"Are you gonna tell Finn?"

"I have to, don't I?" Quinn said looking straight into Rachel's eye. "I gotta go…" She got up and moved to the window. "I gotta think, I need to… to… I don't know what I need that's why I need to think."

_I didn't mean to waste your time_

_So I'll fall back in line_

_But I'm warning you we're growing up_

Rachel let her walk away, she just watched in amusement. She was completely stunned by what had just happened. And for a short amount of time, Rachel could feel a little happy to have her childhood friend back.

But unfortunately, as the new day came, Rachel discovered that Quinn was back to doing the same mistakes she regretted so badly the day before. After Rachel got slushie facial from no one other than Quinn and the cold look she received from the same person she had let back into her heart made Rachel want to curl up and cry.

_And just when we believe we could be great_

_Reality it permeates_

_And conquers from within again_


	3. Apologize

**A/N:** Soooooo sorry for the long wait for an update. Just want to let you guys know that next chapter is already written down. And I do know where I want to take this story.

* * *

**Apologize**

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

Yes, she wanted to curl up and cry, but the star inside of Rachel helped her remain calm and collected until she got to the girls restroom and could finally let her mask fall. The place was empty as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. The pinky slushie made her look like a looser. It was dripping all over her, staining her clothes, breaking her heart.

How could she have been such a fool? Shame on her for letting Quinn fool her twice. Rachel was tired of this. It wasn't easy being an outcast. But even the outcasts still had their friends. Kurt was super popular even though he looked like walking stereotype. Mercedes was so strong and always spoke her mind that nobody dared to walk over her.

Rachel didn't know why no matter how much she tried to change herself, to fit in, people still looked at her like she was a freak of nature. Were people deaf? Couldn't they tell how beautiful her voice was when she sung? Were they blind? Because she knew that she wasn't that unattractive. Or at least she wasn't the type of person who needed walk with a bag on her head or something.

Then why was it that every time she tried to explain her reasoning people would look at her like she was an annoying little chipmunk?

Nobody ever listened to her, nobody cared! She didn't have any friends.

She took a long and steady breath before realizing that it shouldn't matter to her. She wasn't going to cry for these people. Not now, not ever!

She looked at herself again and found someone more confident, more determined. She cleaned herself and changed clothes. She always brought a change of clothes in case there was a disaster, such as that one. And when she walked out of the bathroom, she was a new Rachel.

She didn't care what these bunch of acne-faced jerks thought of her, she was Rachel Berry, she was better than all of them. And she would show them something they could never take from her.

Superiority!

And the soul of a Diva!

Something that Barbra had taught her very well.

It had been a couple of weird days for Quinn, she didn't understand why she had needed Rachel when she discovered about her pregnancy. But she had a reputation to maintain, and Rachel needed to be warned not to cross the limit line. Quinn was the head cheerleader and so she couldn't be seen in public talking to a pathetic loser like Rachel. Quinn didn't like what she had to do, but she was glad Rachel got the message.

The Jewish girl didn't try to sit with her at the cafeteria, didn't call her, didn't tweet her, didn't dare to talk to her at all.

Quinn thought she should be happy. She had used Rachel as some kind of escaping mechanism and then dumped her like a used pair of shoes. And the best part was that Rachel didn't even complain. Yes, Quinn should be thrilled that things went so well, only she wasn't, she was feeling strange. Could it be that she was feeling guilty? She didn't know for sure what it was.

But no, everything was not as normal as it'd always been. Rachel had been a lot closer to Finn those last couple of days. Quinn wondered if she was trying to send her a message, maybe trying to steal Finn from her. And that wasn't just all, Rachel had had the guts to show up at the Celibacy Club and give a speech about how much girls wanted sex just as much as boys did.

What was Rachel Berry up to? Was she trying to reveal Quinn's secret as some kind of punishment?

Quinn didn't know if she was jealous Finn was giving Rachel especial attention. Or was she maybe angry at Rachel for the way she was acting? Something was sure, though, Quinn felt threatened by Rachel. She just hadn't figured how big of a threat Rachel presented until that New Directions' assembly.

Quinn couldn't even hide her emotions at the assembly, she had been mortified, she had wanted to cry right then and there. She had felt so awful that it was weird, and painful to watch Rachel shaking her body in front of the whole school, rubbing her body up against Finn's.

Oh, yes, Quinn knew Rachel was going to be trouble. If there was something Quinn knew better than anyone else was to keep her friends close, and her enemies closer. She would audition for Glee Club, and she would put a stop to whatever evil plan Rachel was plotting.

At the same moment Quinn was buying her ticket into Glee Club, Rachel was finally left alone with Finn. She could tell that he still knew nothing about the baby on the way, or else he wouldn't have that carefree expression on his face.

And Quinn couldn't have been more right, Berry did have a plan. Quinn Fabray would pay for the pain she had caused her. Rachel would seduce Finn and so he would dump Quinn for Rachel. And poor little Quinn would have to raise her baby all alone, because Puck would want nothing to do with the baby, and Quinn's parents would surely kick her out.

It was an evil and petty plan, and there was a loophole Rachel wasn't counting on. The first and only time she had ever kissed a guy, it had been a disaster, she hadn't enjoyed it at all, and neither had the guy. The same thing would repeat that day. So when Finn laid her down on the blanket to kiss her, something really strange happened.

She didn't know for sure what she was feeling, but it definitely wasn't excitement. Finn lips tasted weird, it made her stomach turn, – but not in a good way. – If she didn't know better, she would have thought that it had disgusted her. And as he parted her lips with his tong, all Rachel could think of was Quinn.

Why couldn't she take Quinn out of her head? She couldn't be feeling guilty. After all the cheerleader had done to her, Rachel couldn't possibly be feeling guilty for trying to steal Quinn's boyfriend.

When Finn pulled away clumsy, Rachel felt relieve rushing through her body. It was completely weird how much the kiss had felt like a torture session.

_You look so dumb right now_

Later that same day, Rachel was coming out of the shower when she heard that unforgettable tap on her window. It was odd how her heart started beating rapidly inside her ribcage. She didn't recognize that feeling, it was a mixture of anger, excitement and anxiety. Rachel dressed quickly, putting on a picky shorts and an old t-shirt she used to sleep on.

The tap was heard again, this time more urgent. _"Rachel, I know you're here, the lights are on." _Quinn sounded desperate which made Rachel move even faster, putting her hair up in a pony tail and rushing out of the bathroom.

Quinn seemed out of place. She was shivering from the cold, her face red from crying and a pathetic look on her eyes. Rachel was stunned, she did not recognize that girl, it was like Quinn was bipolar or something.

_Standing outside my house_

"Open the window for me, please, Rachel." Quinn was practically begging. "It's freezing out here."

Rachel shook her head, trying to put the confusion behind her. Then she opened the window to let Quinn in. The brunette knew she was making a mistake, but it was like Rachel had no control over her actions. She was curious; she wanted to hear whatever it was Quinn had to say. But it wasn't just that. Deep down inside of her, there was an unwanted need to be close to Quinn.

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

"I'm sorry about that slushie incident." The tears were coming none stop, it was like Rachel put some spell on her.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

"I know you have every right to tell me to get the hell away from your life right now." Quinn said between harsh intakes of breath. "But I can't stay away!" There was pleading on her eyes, Rachel could tell. "I was on the phone with Santana, and she started to bash you. And I wanted to make her stop saying those things. Then I felt so bad about what I've done. Can you forgive me?"

Where had it all come from? Rachel wondered. But the puppy-dog eyes on Quinn's face dazzled her, she didn't answer. Didn't know how to. She was looking at Quinn as if she was an alien. Nothing about that girl made sense, it was a cruel game of hot and cold, and Rachel didn't know how to deal with that.

_And the award for the best lie goes to you goes to you_

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_

"Please, I need you!" Quinn whispered quietly, her voice failing.

"I don't believe you." Rachel started, afraid of getting hurt again. "Please, understand that for me it's hard to trust you now."

Rachel really wanted to believe and she was taken aback by how much she cared about Quinn. It was like someone had tuned something inside of Rachel, that made her want to protect her, to make her tears stop. But there was also that part of Rachel how was tired of getting hurt, she didn't want to let Quinn in again only to have her heart broken. And in this myriad of feeling, she had completely forgotten her pride. She didn't thought about how cruel Quinn had been to her, or how Quinn could be using her again now.

"I know… What I did was awful, but I need a friend." Rachel's eyes teared up when Quinn said that. "A real friend!" She added as an afterthought.

"I… I…" Rachel was torn. "I want to believe you, Quinn. I want to forgive you, I want really hard. You have no idea how badly I want to hug you right now. But I'm scared of you. I want to make you feel better, but I don't want you to break my heart again."

Quinn didn't say anything. What could she have said? She should do the right thing which was to leave Rachel alone for once and for all. Beaten, Quinn covered her face with her hands embarrassed. She sat on Rachel's bed trying to control her sobs, but failing completely. Rachel felt an uncontrollable need to protect Quinn, the blonde just looked so broken and fragile.

It was hard to tell that Quinn from the other one who had given Rachel a slushie facial.

Rachel walked carefully close to her, reaching a shaky hand out to caress Quinn's face. Surprised Quinn looked up at the girl in front of her. There was hope in her eyes, silently asking permission to touch Rachel. Who answered her with a caring smile.

The blonde smiled back, with the tears still evident, she enveloped Rachel's waist with her arms, bringing her as close as humanly possible. Rachel stroked Quinn's back trying to comfort her. And they both cried until they calmed down.


	4. Now

**A/N:** Thanks everyone who is reading an reviewing this story. It's fun writing it!

This chapter's song is Andrew Belle's Andrew Belle.

* * *

**Now**

_Open your eyes now_

_It's time to leave_

_It's time to leave me_

They were lying on the bed for quite a while. Listening to each other's breathing was somewhat soothing. Rachel was puzzled by what was happening, still she wouldn't be the one to break the silence. Which was unusual for her, she had always been the kind of girl who wanted things done her way. Now she didn't feel that need anymore. She would let Quinn be the one to set the pace.

_Open your life now_

_I'll try to be_

_All that you need me to be_

But that didn't keep Rachel from wondering about what was going on in Quinn's head. She was sure the girl was confused about her pregnancy, but there was a part of Rachel who wished that she just need company. That she need Rachel's company.

"What's going on with you and Finn?" Quinn's voice was hoarse as she asked.

Rachel arched her eye brows with surprise, turning around on the bed to face Quinn. "Is that why you're here?"

"No!" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Maybe…" She confessed locking eyes with Rachel.

"Well, as long as we're being honest," Rachel took a long breathe before continuing, "I was only after him as a mean to get your attention."

"I knew it!" Quinn pointed a playful finger at Rachel giving her a coy smile.

"And also due to the fact that Finn is the male lead signer I've always dreamed of. I can take professional advantage of that." Rachel and Quinn chuckled.

"Finn might have been one of the reasons why I came here, but…"

Rachel didn't wait for her to finish. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not trying to steal your 'baby's father.'" She air quoted, because she thought Quinn was being hypocritical in her jealousy of Finn.

"BUT!" Quinn decided to let Rachel's hurtful comment pass by and instead she finished her earlier thought. "It's not what drove me here." There was a long pause while Rachel studied her face. "I don't know what to do, Rachel." Quinn thought that she should cry, but she couldn't find any tears left inside. Which was good, she could think more clearly then. "I don't wanna end this pregnancy."

_Open your eyes now_

_And try to speak_

_Like you can see me_

"Well…" Rachel begun, not really sure how to continue. "At least you know now you're to have to tell someone." Then she started rambling. "Besides me of course, but really I have no business on your affairs. So I guess my opinion doesn't count. Anyway, in my opinion I think you're doing the right thing."

"Yeah!" Quinn stopped her or Rachel could have gone for hours. "I figured the baby has nothing to do with my mistakes. It's so innocent, I could never just kill it. I don't judge the women who chose to do it though."

"I admire you for that!" Rachel said it really lowly as she felt something more than admiration that moment.

"But it's like you said, now I'm gonna have to start telling people."

"Which is making you scared as hell…"

"Pretty much!" Quinn's eyes were wide as she thought about the prospect of telling her parents. "Daddy will be furious."

"And so will Finn!" It was logical for Rachel, although Quinn seemed to be ignoring that fact.

"Daddy scares me more than Finn." Quinn chose not to share her plan of deceiving Finn, she knew Rachel would flip. "Have you ever felt like you were a fraud?"

"No!" Rachel's answer was practically mechanic. "I mean… No… I'm not a fraud, I'm sure of my talent."

Normally her answer would make Quinn wanted to beat that pretentious attitude right off of Rachel. But not then, she simply looked away ignoring it completely.

"I do," Quinn said, focusing her eyes on a teddy bear she remember from their childhood. "Almost every time. I feel like it's only a matter of time before people realize I'm not the person they all like me for. But now, this is not just a silly fear. It's a reality. It's a matter of months before it's all over."

"Why are you so obsessed with being popular?"

"Come on, Rachel?" Quinn turned her attention back at Rachel. Her eyes were cold. "You want to be popular as much as I do. You just don't have the guts to pay the price."

"Yeah, humiliating people is a little too much for me." It was Rachel's turn to look away. Their dynamic was strange to say the least. They were so used to hurting each other that they did it almost naturally. But still they wouldn't give away the moment they were sharing for nothing in the world.

"But it's not gonna last for long. And I'm scared of the day it's all going to end."

"Being at the bottom is not as bad as it sounds." Rachel was actually thinking aloud when she said that. "You don't have the pressure to be the best all the time. Which wouldn't be a problem for me, because I'm the best anyway."

"Yes… You are…" Rachel ignored the irony in Quinn's tone of voice.

"And when are you planning to telling everyone?"

"I'm probably going to wait as long as can." Anxiety started to flood her mind. "Daddy is gonna kill me!"

Rachel held Quinn's hand that moment, sensing that she was going to cry again very soon. "When he does, I'm going to be there for you." With her free hand, Rachel stroked Quinn's face.

_Open your eyes now_

_It's time to see_

_If you can reach me_

Quinn smiled happily, she loved when Rachel did that. It was so adorable.

They seemed to have come to a quiet understanding. They would be friends, especially when Quinn needed someone to talk to. Rachel didn't hold that against her though. And Rachel surprised even herself at how much she was being cool with it. Normally she would want something back from Quinn. But nothing about their relationship was normal, and it seemed to work for them.

_She'll be a star now_

_I will follow her lead_

_She'll be a scar now_

_I will still let her bleed_

So Rachel accepted as little friendship as Quinn was willing to give. And Rachel wouldn't address to Quinn in public, they would keep up appearances at school. If that was what Quinn wanted from her, then Rachel was willing to give her.

_She'll be a star now_

_I will let her bleed_

_All over me_


End file.
